


de·cent

by killerbsan (oh_captain)



Series: I really want to see Sakura with every member of the Akatsuki [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Drabble, F/M, Fire Alarm AU, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_captain/pseuds/killerbsan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">4 a.m. Fire alarm went off in the apartments and it’s cold so take my jacket AU in which Sakura nearly freezes bc cold and Deidara was the one who set off the fire alarm on accident while playing with explosives for fireworks</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	de·cent

So, this was her first week living in this weird ass apartment building, and already she was thinking of killing everyone in it. Specifically, the person who set off the fire alarm. And the rude black haired guy who sneered at her when she had her arms filled with boxes and she had called to him to please hold the elevator and he let it close and she is so hoping it is the black haired man so she can smash his attractive face in.

Ugly personalities made outward appearances useless.

Looking at her alarm on her phone, she groaned a bit. Here she is, middle of october where the nights here in Konoha were frigid, thanks to the autumn weather, wearing practically nonexistent pale blue shorts, and she could feel the breeze on the lower half of her butt, because she had pulled them up to close the inch gap to her stomach, instead of slinging them lowly on her hips.

And she was nipping through the shirt she had also hastily thrown on, which wasn’t even that because it was a black tank top that gave everyone around her a good view of side boob and she hated life, because she is practically naked outside with all of her stupidly loud and attractive and grumbly neighbors, and it’s cold and it's fucking 3:58 a.m. and she’ll be on call in five hours for a nearly 13 hour shift and for some reason her faulty heater runs like a sauna and if she turns it off she'll probably die of hypothermia and so she had decided to sleep in the nude and this wasn’t her day-

A gust of wind howls by and has Sakura crossing her arms to stay warm. She shivered, feeling the hair on her arms and the back of her neck raise from the goose skin breaking out. This is so unfair. She just wanted sleep.

“Here, yeah,” A voice from behind her coughs.

Sakura spun around to look at the source, finding a blonde guy with his hair up in a ponytail holding out a warm looking tan jacket that had a wool hood. She looked at him, blinking before looking back to the jacket.

“Excuse me?” She frowned. 

“The jacket, you look pretty cold, yeah, and I mean, tired, and I thought you might like--” He started to ramble, gesturing a bit with the jacket clutching hand.

Sakura took it (noticing the mouth tattooed on his palm with mild fascination), making his words cut off, and she put it on. The fresh smell of smoke rose to her nose, and she guessed the fire happening must have been near his apartment. It was big enough to cover more of her ass than her own shorts, and she briefly wondered how she even owned these. Where did they come from, because they were not hers.

“Thank you,” She murmured, smiling at him a little.

He smiled back, shoulders easing a bit. “No problem, yeah, I’m Deidara,” He held out a tattooed hand.

Sakura took it. “Sakura. Do you know what caused the fire?”

“Not really,” He smiled a bit at her, releasing his grip and pulling away only a bit. “Though I’m pretty sure it was an accident, yeah.”

“My moneys on the black haired guy. I don’t really think he did but I wouldn’t mind blaming him,” Sakura hummed to herself, smiling a bit to show she was joking. She wasn’t, but she didn’t want to scare away one of her nice attractive neighbors.

“Sasuke?” Deidara asked, jerking a thumb to the black haired guy that was angrily yelling into his phone a distance aways.

Sakura laughed, nodding. “Yeah, he’d be the one I’d pin it on.”

“He’s had a rough time. He also doesn’t know his brother, Itachi, who is over there with his hood drawn leaning on the big blue guy, lives in this building to stalk him, yeah.” Deidara jerked his chin to two men one about 5’10” and the other taller by a lot, probably 6’5”.

Sakura’s inspiring height of 5’2” was almost sad compared to all the people around her.

Even the attractive blonde smirking at her was taller than her by a couple inches.

“I don’t know if that's endearing or not?” Sakura laughed a little.

“It makes things interesting, yeah, Itachi is swift in leaving right after Sasuke.” Deidara nodded.

“At least I know there’s that to look forward to. A lot of the people here are so unwelcoming,” She leveled a glare at Sasuke, before looking to Deidara with a smile full of amusement. “I’m glad there’s one person here that actually is decent.”

“Only decent? My charm must be wearing off, yeah,” he held a tattooed palm over his heart.

Sakura’s smile widened. “Amazing sounds like it’s coming out a little thick, sorry.”

“I really don’t mind if you speak the truth,” He sniffed, eyes closing. He peeked open one of his lids to look at her and she laughed a bit.

“So, Sakura, what do you do for a living? Because, trust me, there are some very interesting people who live here, yeah.” Deidara smiled at her.

“I’m a doctor.” She shrugged.

“No way, how old are you?” He blinked at her.

“24, I started looking into medical school when I was 16. Anyway, I don’t have enough money saved up to buy, I don’t know, a house? I’m paying off student loans mostly.” Sakura paused. “What about you?”

“Oh, I make bombs, yeah,” He said casually.

Sakura’s breath caught and she looked to him in surprise. “No way,” She denied breathily.

He looked at her face and started laughing. “Oh man, your face, yeah,” He clutched his stomach, making Sakura blush at him, feeling the embarrassment roll in her stomach.

She looked away and to the firefighters who were standing around talking over the situation.

“I’m joking, Princess,” He wiped a stray tear from a blue eye. “Sort of. I make fireworks.”

Sakura looked back to him, the heat in her cheeks and on the top of her ears and back of her neck ebbed. And then she looked away again, arms folding around herself.

“Aww, I’m sorry,” He smiled at her. “I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings, yeah?”

She looked back at him, still giving him the silent treatment and not talking. It was hard, because she wanted to laugh at the way his expression fell a bit. She wished Naruto was like this, instead he got louder and more obnoxious until she snapped at him.

“Sakura,” he started, sounding unsure, and she couldn’t help it, she started laughing at him.

Laughing loud enough to get annoyed noises from behind her by her angry tenants, and side glances that promised death.

He made a tsking noise, before he laughed too, shaking his head. “You are a cruel woman, yeah?”

She looked to him. “Your kicked puppy face was so worth it,” She gasped out.

He lightly shoved her shoulder and she shoved him back, playfully.

“We should hang out sometime. I’m up at 5b, yeah,” He pointed up the the fifth story.

“Yeah, definitely. I live across the hall from Zetsu, the nice man with the skin condition, at 2c,” She gestured to said man who was muttering to himself dangerously, and pacing and sending glances to his room like a madman.

“He, uh, he’s got some weird split personality disorder. LAst time this happened, he threatened to cut my arms off with his garden shears.” Deidara wiggled his brows at her.

Sakura laughed, looking to Zetsu.

“He helped me unpack a bit. And gave me a plant. Very pretty, I haven’t googled it yet, but it’s very pretty.” Sakura shrugged.

“It’s probably illegal, warning,” Deidara hummed. “He’s got a thing for rare plants, yeah.”

“Deidara Iwa?” A firefighter approached the pair.

Deidara hummed at him.

“Right so, we managed to save most of the apartment, but we have to ask about the chemicals you were using that caused the fire, now--” The firefighter started.

“Wait, you caused the fire?” Sakura gave him a baleful look.

He smiled goofily at her. “I make fireworks, legally, I have a license to handle this stuff, yeah. I had a late night request from an investor and so I thought I’d make it really quick. This is why you don’t rush with explosives, yeah.”

“I have a 13 hour shift today,” Sakura groaned, and he winced.

“I’ll try to make it up to you, yeah?” He smiled at her.

She glared. “You bet your fine ass you will.”

“I think, if anyone has a fine ass here, it’s you,” He winked.

The firefighter cleared his throat.

They looked to him.

“Right, well, other than that, you shouldn’t use those unless in the proper setting. We’ll let you off with a warning, but please remember. Other than that, it’s safe to go back in. Except for you, Mr. Iwa. Your room needs to be aired, so I’m sure your neighbor here wouldn’t mind letting you crash on the couch for a night or two.” He nodded, before walking away.

Deidara looked to her, hopefully pressing his lips together and getting ready for a pout.

“Fine, but just know I hate you, I can’t believe you didn’t tell me upfront!” SAkura groaned.

“Sorry,” He laughed. “I just didn’t think you’d like me very much if I lead with ‘I’m the reason you’re up at 4 a.m. scantily clad and looking like a lost duckling’, yeah.”

“You’re not wrong,” Sakura said after a second, meandering back towards the doors of the apartment, and looking to Zetsu, who caught her eyes. She waved a hand to him to follow, and he smiled a little before walking forward. And gave Deidara a very bland look when Deidara cheekily waved at him too.

“I’m already regretting our new friendship,” Sakura groaned, snatching Deidara’s wrist and dragging him inside and towards the stairs to really punish him.


End file.
